


Why her?

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/F, Heartache, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One-Sided Love, sex with boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Scorpia offers to help Catra in heat.  Too bad, it isn't Scorpia who Catra thanks.





	Why her?

She hated this circumstance for this and wanted it to be different in so many ways.  She wanted to have her laying under her wanting her—only her, not anyone else.  Not just to get the release she selfishly wanted.  she mentally kicked herself for offering to do this.  She knew it wouldn’t matter after this was done—she would go back to her old self soon and the coldness and lack of affection would return.  It hurt her in another way.  He body wanted her so badly it ached for her; she positioned herself on top of her and looked into her gorgeous eye—two different colors pleading for a touch, her lips were full and slightly parted as her chest moved up and down rapidly.  The flush on her cheeks made her freckle more striking and  at t ractive .

She felt her heart sink a little as the cat girl’s ear twitched in discomfort.

“Why are you just--”   Catra  began.  

Scorpia  knew to cut her off and lower her head in apology.

“Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment— y'know , you being so beautiful and all” 

She knew that comment wasn’t going to go over well.  She heard  Catra  inhale deeply.  She caught eye contact with her as she lowered her face to the feline’s breast and began to trail kissed down her stomach.  She felt her breath hitch and hips buck.   Scorpia  smiled to herself at how sensitive  Catra  was to her touch.  She wanted  Catra  to want this more, she wanted her to want  Scorpia  after this.  She trailed the kisses down to her hips and began to lick and suck and tease her hips all over.   Catra  just continued to buck lightly.  She then made the choice to tease  Catra  by starting to kiss back up her stomach and then suck her left breast.  This garnered the purrs she craved to hear from her in months.  She then moved to the second breast.   Catra  let out a moan and it prom pte d Scorpia to look up at her.   Catra  avoided the gaze and turned her head away.  

_ Should I tell her she doesn’t need to feel embarrassed? Do I lighten the mood with some teasing?  Should I ask her to make more sounds?  No.....That will only make her mad.  She wants me to stop.  I can't let her make me stop.  I—need to do this for her.  I need to do this for myself.   _

Scorpia’s  inner thoughts crushed her even more.  The kissed that led her back to  Catra’s  hips and down to her most private area was what  Catra  really wanted.  Scorpia moved her body lower on the bed; now with legs on the floor and only her face in between Catra’s legs she looked up to see what reaction  Catra  was having to all of this.  

Catra  just looked scared.  It was her first time  asking  Scopria  to do this  after all, despite being embarrassed to admit that to  Scorpia .  She did need this release badly though.  Her heat cycle was unbe arabl e for her now.  She was reluc tant  to admit this but Adora was her aiding  a  friend in these troubled times for her.  They were each other’s experimental partners during pu b erty.  The two teenagers woul d  sneak off into an unused training room or supply closet and make out and grind on each other to get out their pent - up hormonal f r ustration.  Sometime Adora would stroke  Catra’s  underwear to make it wet and make  Catra  purr and moan.  She only did this when  Catra  asked her to and Adora didn’t seem to mind much.   Adora must have enjoyed it too,  Catra  would offer to pleasure Adora and Scorpia secretly hoped Catra would be generous to offer her some type of sexual release.

_ I asked her what was wrong.  I knew something was wrong.  I know she wants this.  She opened up to me and told me what was the matter.  I offered to help.  I begged to help.  Wait?  did I really beg?  I did.  I did beg.  The second she asked me to this I jumped for it.  I only have myself to blame now _

Scorpia began to kiss  Catra’s  inner thighs.  Breathing in her scent.  enjoying how good  Catra  smelled and how soft and smooth her tan legs were.  She was surprised that the markings on her arms were not on her legs, but she enjoyed the view regardless.   Catra  let out an annoyed growled.  

“I don’t like the teasing,” she said quietly, but slightly cold.  Scorpia snapped out of her enjoyment and looked up to her.

“Oh, sorry.  Just trying to set the mood so--”

“The mood is set”   Catra  replied.  Her voice was more strained like she was trying to fight the urge to enjoy the kissing.  

Scopria  didn’t want  Catra  to make her stop so she did what she was told.  No more admiring the young Commander's body.  she had to do what  Catra  wanted now.

Scorpia  looked at the tiny bush of dark brown pubic hair and the light glisten of her arousal.   Catra  moved her hands down to expose her swollen sex to her.  Her clit was visible to  Scorpia  and this made her blush.  

Okay! I was not ready to see her like this! But I really do enjoy what I am seeing. It's even cuter than I had imagined.  

Scorpia  heard another annoyed growl.  As in an indication she was taking too long.  

She didn’t want to keep her waiting.  She began to slowly lick up and down her walls making sure every stroke finished and started with attention to her clit.  The feline purred loudly and sighed in relief.

“Thank you, this is perfect” She softly said.  Awarding  Scorpia  the positivity she desperately wanted. She needed to keep pleasing her.  she needed to  revive  more praise.  

Her  tongue  flicked her clit back and forth making  Catra  wetter and squirm with every stroke.  

“ Ahhhhh ”   Catra  let out a moan.   Catra  covered her mouth after that and  Scopria  made eye contact with her while she licked her most private area.   Catra  looked back.  Mouth still covered and with a bit of  embarrassment  as her ears drooped down a bit.

Scopria  chose to be bold and give instruction.

“Please.  Keep making sounds.  No one can hear you but me”

_ I hope that wasn’t going too far _

Catra  nodded at this and uncovered her mouth.  

“Thanks....” She replied.  

Scorpia nodded and began to over her tongue side to side for Catra.  haring the feline girl goes into a full fit of moans and sighs.

_ Please say my name _

“ Scopria .....”  She pleaded.

_ Yes! She said my name _

“Please” she panted.  “Please, move your tongue up and down” she begged, now wrapping her legs around  Scorpia’s  head.  

Scorpia  did as she was asked and continued to lick her clit up and down.

“Please” she begged.  “Go faster”

The Force Captain did as she commanded and picked up the speed of her tongue's movements.   Catra  grabbed onto her short white hair and whined.  

_ She likes this, I’m getting her close to climaxing _

Catra  kept moaning and panting. She was getting close.  she had to admit  Scorpia  was really good at this.  she made her feel good about asking for this.  The embarrassment and regret of asking her for this were shortly coming to an end as her climax was coming soon.  

Her lower body bouncing up and down and  Scopria  continued to kiss lick her repeatedly.  Her breathing hitched as she felt her lower body heat up and begin to tremble.

“I’m---Ahhhh!” 

Catra  started to cum.   Scorpia  felt the muscles spasm and her mouth became wet with Catra’s fluids.  She continued to lick as she heard  Catra’s  moans turn to whines.  

“Scopria!”

Scorpia  ignored her and kept licking  

“AHHH Scorpia!”

Scorpia  slowly stopped licking and made her way to kiss her inner thighs again.  

Catra  just pants and relaxes legs entirely.  She felt numb almost to how good her orgasm was.  

“Wow....you sure have some secret talents there  Scorpia ”  Catra  teased.  

The taller girl just looked up and wiped her mouth on her claw giving her a sheepish smile after.  

Catra  let out a light laugh.  

“Did you like doing, that?”  she asked Scorpia.  

Scorpia  nodded at her.

Catra  smiled back at her made moved off the bed and back to wear her clothes on the floor were laying.

“Good, good.  I think we might do that again if you're up to it”

Scopria  shot up overly excited and it made  Catra  jump a bit

“Yeah, I would! Anytime you want to! Tell me!” She exclaimed eagerly.  She heard  Catra  laughed again at her at this made her feel instantly embarrassed for the outburst or willingness to go down on her boss. 

“Cool, Cool.  Thanks again Adora”

Scorpia  felt her heart sink when that name left Catra’s lips.  

_ Adora? Adora?! She thought of Adora while I was—Why!!!!! What was it still her she wanted after all this time?! What made Adora so special!? _

Cata  then turned to see  Scorpia  starring at her with a visibly hurt expression.

“You okay?”  The feline asked.

Scopria  shook her head “Yeah, I’m fine.  I’m going to get some rest.  Permission to leave Commander?”

“Permission granted”   Catra  nodded.  

Scorpia left the room.  really her eyes water and her cheeks burn.  No one was around.  No one could hear her.  she turned the corner and punched the wall as hard as she could leave a dent in the green metal wall.  

_ Why? Why her...... _

She battled her with her thoughts all night.  Justifying  Catra’s  reasoning.  She knew  Catra  wasn’t a bad person.  she knew  Catra  had goals and ambitions that made her admire her.   Catra  just didn’t feel the same way towards  Scorpia .  that’s all. In the end, after all that love and affection it was still her.

Adora.  The traitor.  The Rebel Princess.  

The one who ruined Catra for her.

The one she would need to defeat in order to win  Catra’s  love.

No—That wouldn’t happen.  

Catra  loved Adora.  

It was never about her.  


End file.
